What am I to you anyways?
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: A Jommy.With Jude freshly dumped and Tommy and Sadie's relationship on the rocks...what will happen find out in What am I to you anyways?...Please rate and enjoyCurrently on Hiatus till urge to write fluf comes back 34 ch's
1. When i'm with you

**Writers Note**:Hi My Name's Amber...I got bored and deided to write a fic of my own...Mm...So please do enjoy...  
P.S. I don't own anything but the Story...

**The Setting  
**This takes place right after No Sleep Till Booklyn Pt.2...Jude and Tommy are at the studio...and the rest will explain itself...

**Now on to the story!  
**"Jude...Jude.."

Tommy looks over at a sleeping Jude

"Jude wake up...we're at the Studio...Jude..."

"Hm...What Tommy?...Wait...what day is it?"

"You've been asleep for quite awhile...about 8 hours..."

"8 HOURS ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I couldn't get you up...you just seem so exausted..."

"You could have shaken ME!"

"Calm down Jude...you wouldn't have gotten anything done..."

"Yeah...yeah...sure Quincy...whatever...So was I in the car the whole time?"

"No...No...You got up once and went up to my Apartment...Remember?"

"No...but if you say so Tommy..."

Jude said as she rolled her eyes...

"So shall we get to the studio?"

"Oh i'm dying to get back in the studio..."

"Yeah me too..."

Tommy Remembered what he had said to Jude Earlier that day

"_Jude...I've been dying to get in the studio with you...I missed working with you...I'm just gonna come out and say it...I missed **you **Jude" _

With that Tommy looked over at Jude who was sleeping..

Somehow I knew she'd be asleep... Tommy thought to himself as he drove off.

Jude's voice pulled him out of his daydream

"So...Tommy...are we doing this now or are you just gonna sit around all day day dreaming"

With that Jude playfully knocked on Tommy's head...

"Anything in there Quincy?"

"Girl...you better get in there before I get you for that comment.."

"Yeah Yeah...Sure Quincy Sure.."

Jude Hopped out of the car and went into the new G-Major to go search for her coffee.

Tommy Stayed in the car thinking..

Wow...Jude...she's so...Whoah...

No...no...Tommy...she's 16...  
_  
Almost 17...  
_  
No...I won't...she's 16...and...and she's 16...  
_  
She's perfect for you...  
_  
I'm with Sadie...I care for her...  
_  
Only becuase Jude's not old enough...not like that you don't  
_  
Yes I do...Sadie's "special" and she deserves to be cared about...  
_  
You...I...I Love **Jude...not Sadie...  
**_  
Tommy's though was interupted by a scream..

"**Tommy get your butt out of the car...we've got to get to work!"  
**  
"Huh..uh..what?..."

"Daydreaming again Quincy?"

"No...Why would I be daydreaming...I have no need to.."

"Yeah...sure Quncy...righttttt.."

With that Jude ran down the backsteps and opened up the convertable and grabbed Tommy.

"JUDE!"

"What Tommy...You woke me up so i'm gonna get you up too.."

Jude lost her balance and fell ontop of his lap...

They both Gawked at one another...

Jude's cheeks slightly turned red.  
_  
Whatever you do Tommy don't kiss her...don't touch her...You can't _

Oh god...Jude...you stupid girl...why don't you move...You're ontop of Tommy...you just broke up with Jamie...he's with Sadie...GETUP!...Why aren't I getting up..Why?

**To be continued...BUM BUMMM BUMMMM**_  
Chapter 2 already written it will be posted at 4 reviews_


	2. You make me wanna scream!

**_Previously on What am I to you anyways:A Jommy Fanfic...  
_**What Tommy...You woke me up so i'm gonna get you up too.."  
Jude lost her balance and fell ontop of his lap...  
They both Gawked at one another...  
Jude's cheeks slightly turned red.  
Whatever you do Tommy don't kiss her...don't touch her...You can't  
Oh god...Jude...you stupid girl...why don't you move...You're ontop of Tommy...you just broke up with Jamie...he's with Sadie...GETUP!...Why aren't I getting up..Why?

**_ON TO THE FIC!  
_**Jude looked at his eyes.  
_Oh Jude...don't kiss him...don't kiss him...just don't...  
_Jude somehow got the strength to jump off of Tommy.  
"So uh...I guess we should go into the studio now eh Quincy.."  
"Yeah...We should.."  
_Does she love me?...I think she was about to kiss me...  
_Jude and Tommy go into the studio..

_That was a close one...I almost kissed him...  
_"Jude are you ok?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
"You Just seem sad...and with Jamie and everything..."  
"I'm fine Tommy...ok?..."  
"Ok...If you say so...I just worry about you.."  
"Well don't Tommy ok?"  
"That's not going to stop me from worrying about you.."  
Tommy moves to where he's standing right infront of jude.  
"Yeah well you have my sister to worry about Tommy.."  
"Jude...I-"  
"No Tommy you two are together...so while you are don't worryabout me ok?"  
"I can't promise you anything.."  
There's a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jude has to go to the interview.."  
"Oh uh...Hi Portia.."  
"You ready to go Jude?"  
"I've never been more ready in all my life"  
With that Jude gave Tommy a push and went towards Portia and her Father.

"What was that all about?"  
"I don't want to talk about it dad can we just go to the interview.."  
"Sure.."  
Stuart went to go and start the car while Portia grabs Jude by the arm.  
"Jude...I remember what it's like.."  
"What?...What are you talking about.."  
"I remember what it's like to have feeling for To-"  
"Portia I don't what are you talking about?"  
"Don't pull that with me Jude...You remind me of me when I was younger..."  
Jude whispers.."Ok so I like him...no wait I **_LOVE _**Tommy but...he do-"  
Jude he does...I know it's hard to tell but he's crazy about you.."  
"Portia he's with Sadie...not me.."  
"He's with Sadie only because he can't be with you..."  
"Are you sure about that Portia...I mean i'm getting different signals.."  
"Trust me...I know Tom...I can't say anything more than that.."  
"Okay..."

Jude ran out to the car and got in with her dad.  
"So...What do you think of Sadie and Tom."  
"Great dad Just lovely."  
Jude said it with sarcasm and malice but he didn't catch it.  
"How are youa Jamie?"  
"We broke up dad..."  
"Oh...that's too bad..."  
"Can we just get to the booth dad?"  
Jude said as she turned the radio and turned away brushing one tear away.

Tommy and Sadie...  
Then Jamie  
and Kat  
The man I love is with my sister...  
The boy who's my bestfriend is mostlikely out of my life forever...  
Kat...well she was right...I broke his heart...sure she'l just love that...  
Who do I turn to now?  
I can't to Tommy...too much of a temptation...  
_I don't kno who to...-- _

The song on the radio pulled her out of her depressed state.  
-Nobody ever cared as much for me.  
_Nobody ever has...  
_Nobody has touched my heart and healed my pain  
_He did...even when he was the cause...  
_You picked up the pieces  
and put me back together again.."  
Suddenly her voice filled the air in the song with Tommy and the rest of BoyzAttack  
I'll write your name in Stars across the sky  
_I already have...  
_And we'll drift away into each other's arm's  
_Someday eventually...we **will...  
**_Jude sighs deeply...  
"Jude we're here.."  
"Great!"

Jude runs into the radio station.  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
"Yeah dad...I'm sure..."**  
**


	3. I fought the Law But they fought back

**_Authors note:_**Yes I know that This will sound fammilar as of Friday but It differers from spoilers

Jude runs into the radio station.  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
"Yeah dad...I'm sure..."**  
**  
**_Now on to the fanfiction  
_**"So i'm here with Blonde barbie Poptart Jude Harrison..So nice to meet you."  
"Hi so nice to meet you too.."  
"So does a pretty pop manufactured poptart like you have a man?"  
"No..."  
"Oh really...well you better get one before your career goes down the drain"  
A flushing sound is heard.  
"Oh too late.."  
Jude freezes up...

A few minutes Later Jude is crashing out of the radio station.  
She runs into Patsy a punk rocker.  
"Hey watch where you're going..."  
"Oh sorry my name's Jude H-"  
"Jude harrison I know the Sellout that won the first Instant Star contest."  
"I'm not a sellout!"  
"Oh yeah prove it!"  
"How?"  
"You'll see..."

Patsy takes Jude to a bar.  
"Two Vodka's...strong."  
"Vodka...but we're not of drinking age.."  
"Don't worry i've got that taken care of.."  
Patsy takes out a fake I.D. and pays for the drinks.  
Want to prove that you're not a sell-out...this is step one..."  
"Let's do it then.."  
Jude takes several shots of Vodka and is drunk.

"Ready for step two?"  
"Yeah...what is it anyways?"  
Patsy throws Jude a can of Spraypaint  
"Spraypaint the Side of the bar.."  
"With what?"  
"With whatever you want to..."  
Jude spraypaints Jude Love's Tommy and he loves her too on the side of the Bar.

"Stop this is the police..."  
"Jude drops the can and Patsy runs."  
"Patsy!"  
_Great...this is just great...  
_"Jude Harrison you are under arrest for public Inroxication and Vandalism.."  
The cop handcuffs Jude and leads her through everything..  
She is then thrown into the jail cell.  
"**Don't I get a phone call?"  
"**We already called your one call..  
"Who is it?"

"Jude...Jude...Girl...you really screwed it up this time.."  
"Why did they call you!"  
Jude gave the person an evil look.

**_hahaahahahahahahah cliffhanger!..._**


	4. Why don't you love me too?

**_Author's note:_**Yes I know the last post was rushed but what can you do when you get a spark of inspiration at midnight...Hehe...Thanks for the comments and continue doing so please!**__**

Previously on:What am I to you anyways?  
"**Don't I get a phone call?"  
"**We already called your one call..  
"Who is it?"

"Jude...Jude...Girl...you really screwed it up this time.."  
"Why did they call you!"  
Jude gave the person an evil look.

**_Now on to the fanfic!...  
_**"I asked you why the hell did they call you..."  
"Well consdering what you wrote on the side of the building..."  
"I'm so hungover right now I can't remember what I wrote.."  
The person moves closer to Jude and sits next to her on the bench and mbraces her.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Why not..."  
"Because you're with her..not me...and you never will be...i've come to accept that Tommy.."  
"Jude...The sign say's otherwise.."  
"I WAS DRUNK...**OK"  
**"Jude...I care about you.."  
"Just shut up Tommy!"  
:No...I won't..."  
He closed in the gap that they had between them as Jude calmed down.

"Tommy...I love you...I really do...but...-"

A tear falls down her face as he wipes it away.  
"Jude...I love you too.."  
"No you don't!"  
Jude tried to pull away put he grabbed her so tightly that it made indentations in her skin.  
"Let go of me!"  
Jude bit doen on Tommy's Hand causing him to sceam.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"  
"You wouldn't let me go..."  
"Oh yeah well...I won't let you go now..."  
Jude moved away but was knocked down on her back by a pouncing Tommy.  
"Tommy let go of me!"  
"Not untuill I do this..."  
Tommy stared at Jude for about 5 minutes...  
"Tommy what are you do-"  
Jude was cut off by Tommy who had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply and passionately.  
Jude kissed back but then moved her head to the side.  
**"NO TOMMY...YOU'RE WITH SADIE...IF YOU WANT ME THEN PROVE IT IN ANOTHER WAY!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME JUDE!"  
"**I want you to sit and wait for me...like I sat and fell for you...I want you to feel how I feel..."  
"Jude...I told you I was sorry..."  
"**Prove it!"  
**"Fine then Jude I will..."

"Mrs.Harrison you're free to go..All charges have been dropped."  
"Ok...Thank you.."  
"Now Tommy...will you please get off of me!"  
"Fine..."  
Tommy slowly climed off of Jude and gave a brooding look.  
Jude got up.  
She went over to Tommy, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the cell.

"**GET OFF OF ME...YOU CAN'T DO THS TO ME!"  
**"Well well...so nice to see you...get me drunk...then run off.."  
"YOU DESERVED IT YOU SELL OUT!"  
"No...you deserve this...Have fun in Jail..."  
Jude smirked as she walks out...  
Tommy walks out behind her..  
"Girl...wait!"  
"What do you want Tommy!"  
"What was that all about...Kissing me...then running of..."  
"I told you Tommy..."  
"What do I have to do!"  
"You have a brain use it..ugh...I...need...a...trashcan..."  
Jude bent over and puked on Tommy's shoes.

"Oh no not again..."  
"First Sadie...now you.."  
"Is there a fetish in your family with Puking on my shoes!"  
"Sorry Tommy...Ugh headache...so this-"  
"No problem...it was a joke..."  
"No joke's Tommy...Not right now.."  
"Not with a hangover I get it Jude.."  
"Yeah...Tommy can you take me home?"  
"Yeah...I need to go there anyways.."  
"Ok..."

Jude and Tommy get into his new convertible and go to Jude's house.  
"Ok Tommy let's go in.."  
"Ok...Mrs.Harrison.."  
Jude smiled at him then frowned because she was supposed to be angry at him..  
Jude walks in and Sadir walks up to Tommy.  
"You called me sweetie..."  
"Yeah...Sadie...Le's go for a ride.."  
"Ok sweetie..."  
Jude was standing at the door Staring at Tommy with her arms crossed.  
Tommy mouthed Ilove you to Jude while Sadie Hugged him...  
"Well then Let's go!"  
They both got into the car and went to a fancy restaraunt...  
"So Tommy Honey I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to-"  
"Sadie...we need to talk.."  
Sadie's face scruntched up and looked confused.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Sexy Sadie's going down!

**_Authors note:_Ok since I got a ton of requests here's the original style back...**

Previously on:What am I to you anyways:A Jommy Fic..  
Jude was standing at the door Staring at Tommy with her arms crossed.  
Tommy mouthed Ilove you to Jude while Sadie Hugged him...  
"Well then Let's go!"  
They both got into the car and went to a fancy restaraunt...  
"So Tommy Honey I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to-"  
"Sadie...we need to talk.."  
Sadie's face scruntched up and looked confused.

**_Now On to the Fanfic!  
_**"Sadie...I...I don't know how to tell you this.."

"Tell me what?"

"Sadie...I want to end the relationship..."

"But why Tommy?"

"Why...because I just don't feel that connection to you."

"But Tommy...i'm in love with you..."

"Well Sadie...i'm not in love with you..."

"It's Jude isn't It?"

"Sadie...Please don't make a scene.."

"IT'S JUDE ISN'T IT!...I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE TRAMP SISTER OF MINE!"

Everyone in the restraunt stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at Sadie.

"Madame...you are disturbing everyone's meal...I now am going to escort you out!"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO I'M LEAVING!"

Sadie took a brick out of her purse and threw it at Tommy's head.

"How in the world...did you get...a brick...in your purse.."

Tommy said as he grabbed the brixk before it hit his head.

"I had a feeling my slutty sister was moving in on you so I-"

"Sadie...Let's take this outside.."

Tommy had fire in his eyes...

_Noone has the right to talk about **MY **Jude that way not even Sadie. _

-------Outside of the restaraunt in the Car.------------

"Sadie...don't say those things about Jude.."

"She's too young..."

"You obviously haven't talked to Jude if you think that.."

"She's **SEVEN **years younger than you are!"

"Yeah so...She **acts older **than you do..."

"So...She's still only sixteen.."

"Amost seventeen.."

"So...you're twenty-two...**SHE IS TOO YOUNG!" **

"For goodness sake's Sadie...i'm not asking her to sleep with me...Just to go out.."

"To Jude...it's the same thing..."

"Look Sadie...I **Love Jude...**and...i'd never do that to her unless I know we're both ready..."

"Why don't you love me?"

"Oh Sadie don't do this..."

"Fine then...I won't...I just **don't** want you tio date her.."

"Well then too bad because...**I'm going to." **

The car stops at the harrison household.

"Why do you think that she's more mature than I am?"

"Well besides the way you're handling this.."

"I'm not a child Tom"

"You sure are acting like one!"

"Why Jude!"

Tommy Shoved Sadie to the side a bit.

"You're not the one for me...Oh by the way did you know that Jude is getting her own place.."

"What!"

"Seems that she didn't want to wave me in your face..."

_Unlike you shoved us in her face... _

"Fine Tommy...but before you go to Jude i've gotta do one more thing.."

Sadie grabbed Tommy and Kissed him as Tommy is fighting her.

"Sadie...Tommy...I though...that...TOMMY!"

Sadie broke away from Tommy and gave him a smirk.

_If I can't have him noone can. _

"Jude so nice to see you.."

Sadie said that as she shoved Jude and Jude tripped Sadie.

Sadie fell flat on her face.

"Oww my nose!"

"Noone really cares Barbie."

Jude shut the door behind Sadie and ran up to Tommy.

"Tommy I thought you were mine..so why were you kissing my sister."

Tommy grabbed Jude in a tight hug.

"Jude...it wasn't what it looked like ok..."

Jude pushed Tommy away and looked at him in a wierd way.

**_To be continued!_**


	6. I knew I loved you even before this kiss

**_Previously:  
_**Jude shut the door behind Sadie and ran up to Tommy.

"Tommy I thought you were mine..so why were you kissing my sister."

Tommy grabbed Jude in a tight hug.

"Jude...it wasn't what it looked like ok..."

Jude pushed Tommy away and looked at him in a wierd way

**_On to the fanfic!  
_**Tommy are you sure?

Jude...Why would I lie to you?

"Tommy..."

Tommy grabbed Jude and gently kissed her.

He then pulled away.

Jude stared at him with a How dare you look.

"Why did you do that Tommy?"

"Because Jude...you blame me...I tease you.."

"Hm...I see how it is..."

Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy with a gentle kiss.

He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

He breaks it off...

"Jude...I think we should ge somewhere else..."

"Why Tommy.."

"Well considering that you're not 18 yet...and the Paparatzi just took pictures of us kissing.."

"MMM...Who really cares right now...My mother loves you...and they can't do anything about it..."

"Jude...You better be telling the truth..."

"Ofcourse I am...I finally have you...and I don't care whether the whole world knows it.."

Jude snuggled up against Tommy.

"Jude...wow...i'm..."

"Let me give you your words back.."

Jude kissed Tommy with a ferocious passion.

The paparatzi got several pictures and most of their conversation on tape.

Tommy picked Jude up bridal style as they continued to kiss.

They finally break away as Tommy puts Jude in the car.

"Tommy why are you doing that?"

"We're gonna go somewhere special.."

"Like where?"

Jude smiled evily as she pulled him into her lap and closed the door.

Jude giggled gently as he kissed her neck.

The Paparatzi came to the car.

"Tommy I think we should go now!"

"Why Jude?"

"Because...here come the Paparatzi!"

Tommy grunted as he got off of Jude.

He grabbed the steering wheel and sped off.

"I wonder how D will take this.."

"Yeah...Me too..."

Back with Sadie.

Sadie gets uo her nose is bleeding.

By this time The Press is at the Harrison household's door.

Sadie opens up the door.

"So tell us...did Tommy hit you?"

"What...no..why would you think that?"

"and what do you think about Jude and Tommy being together.."

"Don't get inbetween Jude and Tommy...they choose each other everytime...I was just a crutch..."

Someone turned on the tv to the news.  
?-JUDE!...


	7. All the things she said

**_Previously:  
_**  
"So tell us...did Tommy hit you?"

"What...no..why would you think that?"

"and what do you think about Jude and Tommy being together.."

"Don't get inbetween Jude and Tommy...they choose each other everytime...I was just a crutch..."

Someone turned on the tv to the news.

?-JUDE!...

**_On to the fanfic!  
_**  
The person called Jude as she picked up.

"Jude!...So it's like I though the whole time.."

"No...It wasn't like that...it just happened..."

With that Jude smiled ruffling her wavy blonde hair as she turned to Tommy.

"Mhm...Like I didn't see you and Tom shooting puppy dog eyes back and fourth.."

"Georgia!...I swear..."

"Mhm...Yeah sure Jude...It's ok...I don't own ya anymore.."

"Haha...You rule Georgia.."

"I know...I know...I couldn't be happier...but I swear Tomy breaks your heart and.."

"-I don't think you'll have to worry about that G!"

Tommy said with both eyes on the road as he reached for Jude's hand.

"Bye Georgia!"

"Bye you two...don't do anything too bad..."

Georgia can be heard snickering under her breath as Jude closed the phone.

"What was that all about?"

Jude wondered as she leaned against Tommy.

"Nothing Jude nothing..."

Tommy's thoughts drifted to a conversation he had with Kwest a few months before.

_"Kwest man...I can't see her...with him..." _

"She's with Jamie...you're with Sadie.."

"I'm about to break...I find Sadie is annoying...she's nothing like Jude.."

"You expected her to be?""She's Jude's sister...a Harrison...They've gotta have **SOMETHING **in common..."

"Yeah...their affection for you..."

"She's too young...and Sadie is a fun thing..."

"What happends when what Jude has **is **serious.."

"I don't know I was hoping she'd-"

"-You were hoping that she'd wait for you to come around.."

"Yeah...what's wrong with that!"

"Because it's unrealistic Tom...she's hot...she's young..she with **Jamie**."

Tommy Turned to the door where Georgia was..

"G...Hi...um..it's not what it-."

"Just save it Tom...Everyone knows you have the hots for Jude.."

"G...Keep it down please.."

"Why...she's on tour..."

"Whatever..."

He scoweled deeply..

"Oh Tom...she likes you...**alott**...she will be yours someday.."

Tommy was roused out of his thought by Jude's voice.

"Tommy...Where are we going?"

"To my family's beach house..."

"How far are we?"

"About 30 miles..."

"Ok."

Tommy pulled over the car.

"Why did you?-"

"I just needed to touch you.."

Tommy grabbed Jude and ?.

(Hahahahahaha...:P)


	8. Crash into me real hard!

**_Authors note:_**Sorry this chapter is wierd...I assure you it's good..you know the drill by now..COMMENT!  
**_Previously:  
_**Tommy pulled over the car.

"Why did you?-"

"I just needed to touch you.."

Tommy grabbed Jude and ?.

(Hahahahahaha...:P)  
**_On to the fanfic!  
_**Tommy grabbed Jude's face gently.

"Tommy...I..."

He kissed her gently.

Jude kissed back with a hunger for him.

They both broke off at the same time.

"Did I tell you that I loved you today?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well I love you!"

"I love you more!"

They tickled one another as Jude laughed hysterically.

"Haha Stop stop...Haha It hurts!"

All of a sudden a flash is seen.

"Oh...Shiat...the darned paparatzi!"

Tommy got off of Jude and buckled himself and Jude in.

"Hold on...I'll take you to harry's.."

"Har-ry's?"

Jude tilted her head to the side in questioning.

"My friend's convienient store...no camera's allowed!"

"Ah...about how far is it?"

"Well sine we took the backway...about 30 minutes..."

"Oh...well sweetie...I'm going to go to sleep.."

"Ok..."

Just as Jude fell asleep a speeding car comes and tries to ram Tommy's car off the road.

The guy in the car has a ski mask on.

"What the heck is your Problem Mr.?"

"You hurt Sadie...you Jackass...both you will pay!"

"**WHO ARE YOU!"**

"I am Sadie's number one fan...and her boyfriend.."

"If you're her boyfriend then why don't you go to her.."

"She refuses to be with me...she's too hung p on you.."

"So why not win her the old fashioned way?"

"Because killing you two is much quicker than doing that...she'll love me then!"

The guy ran Jude and Tommy off of a cliff.

Tommy grabbed Jude andJumped out of the car rolling down a big hill and he Sheltered her as they fell.

They finally landed at the bottom of the hill at a convienience store that looked like a log house by the ocean.

"Tommy...Tommy...Wake up Buddy.."

The person turned their head towards Jude.

"You must be Jude..."

Jude woke up

"Where am I!...Why am I bleeding...WHERE'S TOMMY!"

Jude Turned to her side and saw a Tommy with gashes all over him.

"Oh my!..Tommy..Tommy..Sweetie..WAKE UP!"

Jude's tears fell on Tommy as she felt him breathing on her.

"He'll be ok...he's been through this before..."

"Who are you?"

Meanwhile back up at the top of the hill an exposion is seen.

The guy that tried to kill them is on the phone.

"Yes...It's done...i'm almost certain they're dead.."

"Perfect..I can hear the healine tommorrow...New Music superstar couple dies in tragic accident...Sister Sadie grieves heavily.."

"Yes now everyone will know how bad he was.."

"No...Everyone will know how much of skanks **they** are...they'll hate them and love Sadie.."

((Who is this guy...and who is he on the phone with!))


	9. Revenge of Chaz and Sadie chadie

**_Authors note:_**To my flame...no offense taken...1.The law is different in Canada...the legal "age of consent" is 14 I do believe...2.In the U.S. if yu're underage the law only if your guardian's press charges...3.I'm not that kind of writer...They were warning him not to do that remember the conversation he had with Sadie of "I'm not like that.."..Yeah...Just thought I'd put tht out to clear that up...

Also to my first review for last chapter...Noone of importance dies and it'll make sense I just couldn't resist putting a soap like twist in my story..:D

Jude is hurt pretty badly as well..she just was shieled more because Tommy shielded her..

**_Previously:  
_**"Yes...It's done...i'm almost certain they're dead.."

"Perfect..I can hear the healine tommorrow...New Music superstar couple dies in tragic accident...Sister Sadie grieves heavily.."

"Yes now everyone will know how bad he was.."

"No...Everyone will know how much of skanks **they** are...they'll hate them and love Sadie.."

**_On to the fanfic!  
_**  
"Yes...I can't wait.."

"Yes Chad (Ya know tommy's ex best friend)..."

"I've been wanting to get back at him forever...Stealing my light.."

"Yeah..Yeah..Whatever...Just call the press.."

"Yes Sadie...now that i've finally goten rid of him!"

"-and her...Finally!"

"Anyways..are you sure that they're both gone.."

"I'm pretty sure..considering that the car exploded.."

"I still don't believe it.."

Back with Jude and Tommy.

Jude bled all over Tommy's face

She wiped the blood from him.

"I ask again who are you?"

"I'm Tommy's Childhood friend Harry.."

"Oh...Oh thank goodness.."

Tommy woke up.

"Jude...are you ok?"

"I am now that you're awake.."

She hugged him

"Ow oww ow..My rib...Jude...JUDE!"

Jude was passed out on Tommy.

"Oh..hey Harry...Could you help us up?"

Harry held out his hand as Tommy hobbles off the ground with a surprisingly suctioned Jude.

"How did you know aout Jude?"

"You hven't seen the tabloids yet,have you?"

"No...Why would I?"

"You and Jude are the new "It".

"Ugh...are you serious...I just want her to be happy...I don't care about anyone else.."

With that Tommy Took a white cloth out and dabbed Jude's excess blood off.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah...I just...don't wanna end up hurting her again..."

"So who's this Sadie?"

Tommy froze at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Sadie's also in the tabloids.."

"She's Jude's sister..."

"Ahhh...and she had the hot for you.."

"She's my Ex.."

"You did it again..dated one girl because you wanted the other.."

"Really Harry shut it..."

"Yeah whatever.."

"So we're here"

"Good...Where's you're couch?"

"Same place..."

Tommy Went to the back of the store and put Jude on the couch.."

A few hours later at the store.

Jude wakes up.

"Tommy..TOMMY!"

Tommy came in there.

He bent down to the couch.

"Nice to know that you're feeling better!"

"Tommy bent in to kiss her on the forehead but Jude moved her head up.

Tommy breaks away from her.

"Tommy why did you?.."

"Jude..."


	10. Sexy Sadie Lies to the press!

**_Authors note:_**Jude didn't Pull away from him...he was going to kiss her forehead and she turned it into a kiss...As for the not going to the hospital...1.they're out in the middle of nowhere they're not that hurt Just really bruised up and Harry is treating them for their wounds.  
The press is being wierd about Jude and Tommy...So I was already ahead of you guys...-.

**_Previously:  
_**"Nice to know that you're feeling better!"

"Tommy bent in to kiss her on the forehead but Jude moved her head up.

Tommy breaks away from her.

"Tommy why did you?.."

"Jude..."**_  
On to the fanfic!  
_**"Jude...I don't think that you're in the best shape to try to kiss.."

"But Tommy..."

"Shh...Jude..."

"What happened why am I so sore?"

"Some guy said that Sadie was his and killing us was the only was to get her to truly love him.."

"Did you recognise the guy?"

"He sounded familiar...but...no I can't pick him out.."

"Ah..."

Harry walked in with a stack of magazine's in his hands.

"I figure you'd want to see some of the tabloids.."

"Bring it on...I oubt they got it right-"

"-Especally with Sadie giving the info.."

Jude mimed a look of disqust as she said her sister's name."

Tommy laughed at that.

Harry handed the stack of magazine's to Tommy.

Jude grabbed one that stood out.

There was a picture on Jude Hugging Tommy on the cover.

**_Could Jude Harrison be carrying little Tommy Qs baby? see page 16 for info._**

She laughed silently.

"The picture is from my sweet 16...I didn't realise they had a shot of you telling me I look great..."

Tommy Looked up from his magazine.

"You did look Amazing...and it went right over your head.."  
**_  
_"**Jude harrison and Lil' Tommy Q, long thought to be a secret couple, have recently been seen hugging and kissing and Cuddling close...could this recent outing be because Jude is carrying a baby?...While no bump is present as of yet sister Sadie Harrison quotes "What reason would Tommy dump **me**...and Jamie dump Jude..It's so obvious!.." Sadie finised the interview by saying "Don't get inbetween those two they'll choose each other everytime.."

"Wow Sadie is so full of it..because you know that the on reason that she would get dumped is because i'm pregnant.,and not becaue she the bigest bitch in the whole world..."

"Wow...now I relly am glad that I dumped her...if I wasn't sure before..."

Harry handed the next article to him.

"Haha This is a riot..oh poor sadie...NOT"

Tommy started to read it aloud.

**_MY Boyfriend left me for my underaged sister! _Details on page 10**

Sadie harrison ex girlfriend of Little Tommy Q and sister of Jude Harrison had tis to say in an interview. "My sister stole him away...we we're madly in love and then...he just stopped spending so much time with me...and spent more time in th studio...Little did I know that he was cheating on me with my sister. I think they should pay for what they did to me!.."

"Sadie has a history f lying so who knows what is truth in this situaion." Says friend Lacy Stacy

"Oh yeah poor Sadie I swear one I see her i'm going to rip her to shreds..."

"I hate how they all call me little Tommy Q!"

"But I do love how Sadie's true side is comming out!"

"Has she always been like that?...She never was like that with me..."

"Yeah and ofcourse she never showed it to you!"

Harry hands the next magazine to bot of them.

"This one you'll both like.."

"What magazine is it?"

"People.."

"Oh yay!"

**_"Finally"Sadie is gone and Jude and Tommy are Together.Details on Page 20  
_**  
The picture on the cover is of Jude and Tommy Kissing and cuddling and Sadie being beat up by Jude.

"HAHA YES!"

Jude and Tommy tuned to page 20.

_With sister and ex Sadie Harrison giving such reports as Jude's pregnant with His baby to Jude and Tommy have been having a secret relationship since Jude won the first Instant Star contest, Jude finally gets with Tommy after years of flirtation. Sadie's claims are deemed all the more false by several close friends and family members who say "Sadie will lie to get what she wants...an she always was extremely jealous of the friendship that Jude and Tommy have...and now the relationship they have._

"I like it!"

"Me too!"

Jude hugged Tommy gently.

"What are the rest like?"

"The rest are a mixture of the three.."

"Ah...Is there one cover that we didn't make?"

"Yes there is a Jamie Andrews on the cover"

"Really what is he on the cover for?"

"Her started a relatonship with a woman Named Patsy.."

Jude's eyes widened

"Jamie...and Patsy..."

((TO BE CONINUED))


	11. The one I love

**_Authors note:_**Hey guys...I'm sick..so sorry if this chapter stinks...

**_Previously:  
_**"Yes there is a Jamie Andrews on the cover"

"Really what is he on the cover for?"

"Her started a relatonship with a woman Named Patsy.."

Jude's eyes widened

"Jamie...and Patsy..."

**_On to the fanfic!  
_**"Patsy screwed me over...then my ex boyfriend..."

"Loves Jude so much...Bull..."

"Huh...What did you say Tommy?"

"Nothing..."

Tommy has another flashback.

_"I love Jude...Tommy...She's mine.." _

"She comes home from tour today.."

"Yeah...so..."

"So...it's her choice.."

"You're with Sadie.."

"Yeah...Don't remind me..."

"Trouble?"

"Shut it Andrews.."

Tommy snapped out of his daydream from a kiss from Jude.

Tommy broke away from Jude.

"Jude!"

"I love you Tommy.."

Jude cuddled up in his arms.

"Oww...oww...ouch..."

"Oh sorry Tommy...'l'll just move now.."

"No...no...It's ok..."

"Ok..."

"Is he ok?"

Jude looked up at Harry.

"He's fine...he just has a few cuts...and a bruised rib.."

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital?"

"Nah...i'm also the town's doctor..."

"Did you do anything to him?"

"He is badaged up..."

Jude lifted Tommy's shirt up and it's wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Aww... poor Tommy..."

Jude started to kiss his neck.

"Ahaha..Hey Hey..Jude.."

"What?"

"Jude...not right now..."

"But Tommy..."

He eyed her.

"Fine then..."

Jude grabbed her guitar, a notebook, and a pen.

"I'm going to go write...ok?"

"Ok...Good luck!"

Jude walked outside the store onto the beach.

"Stupid Papaatzi...It's my life.."

Jude started to strum her guitar as words pour out.

You say he's not good enough  
But it's him i love  
not the one you want me to be with  
You think He's not good enough  
if you think that you really don't know me...

You know who you want me to be  
You want me to be with some high class snob  
and not with the one that I Love

I should have said this  
Long ago  
Back off  
It's my life

So just forgive  
and forget  
and let me live  
my so called  
"Screwed up life"  
With the one I Love

Jude heard a clapping behind her.

"Very nice..."

"Thanks...What are you doing up anyways?"

"Just had to hear your new song.."

Harry walked out.

"I'm going to the city to get this weeks press.."

"Okay!"

Tommy and Jude said in unison.

"I'll be back in about an hour.."

Jude turned on the radio.

"May they rest in peace..."

"Now for a new favorite we like to call this "Pick up the pieces remixed featuring Jude Harrison"

Jude gets in Tommy's face and sing "Pick up the pieces."

"Ok...girl...stop it...or you're dead!"

"Make me..."

"Fine then!"

Tommy playfully lunged at Jude.

Jude ran away.

He caught her but she moved causing Tommy to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ohhh.ok...girl you...win!"

"Oh yeah!...I WIN!...BOOYAH!"

While Jude was distracted with her victory speech Tommy grabbed her ankle gently.

Jude fell Down ontop of him.

"Who's the winner now?"

"Still me!"

She laughed gently as he kissed her.

She kissed back.

There was a knock at the door.

Jude broke it off.

"MMm...Harry...you have a key..."

JUDE...TOMMY...WE NEED TO TALK..**RIGHT NOW! **

They both went to the door

Harry was standing at the door as white as snow.

"What's wrong...you look like you've seen a ghost!"

(BUMMM BUMM BUMMMMMMM)


	12. The death of Tommy and Jude

**_Authors note:_**I **have** to study for my exams so i'll only post about once or twice a week starting thursday untuill the 19th..I'll try to write a few chapters so that you don't have trama too bad..

**_Previously:  
_**"MMm...Harry...you have a key..."

JUDE...TOMMY...WE NEED TO TALK..**RIGHT NOW! **

They both went to the door

Harry was standing at the door as white as snow.

"What's wrong...you look like you've seen a ghost!"**_  
On to the fanfic!  
_**"I have...two ghosts.."

"What do you mean?.."

"You two are dead.."

"What..you've gone crazy.."

"No you're dead...see.."

Harry hands him the tabloids.

"What in the.."

**_Jude harrison and Tom Quincy DEATH...P.17  
_**"Just a week after the two revaled themselves Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy are reportedly dead.  
The Duo's car was thrown off of a cliff in Tommy's childhood home of Maplewood, Canada.  
Police records say an unidentified man was shouting obsenties at the pair.  
While no bodie's have been found, police say they do have a prime suspect in the murder.  
Darius Mills Head of G-Major released this Statement.."We don't know if they're dead or not..so we don't assume."  
Sister and Ex-girlifriend Sadie harrison released a statement with new boyfriend and Tommy's best friend Chaz Brown.  
"We are grieving the loss of Jude and Tommy...please watch for where to go from here...thank you.."

"What...**WAIT...CHAZ..." **

Tommy stood up and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Tommy what's wrong?"

"I know who planned our "murder"..."

"Who?"

"That lovely one you call your sister...and my ex best friend!"

"What?"

"Here...There's a statement in this magazine!"

Harry stated as he hands Jude a magazine mouth agape.

**_Are Jude and Tommy really dead:Sadie Harrison and boytoy prime suspects in attempted murder.Pg.13  
_**"Other reports say that there was no way that the duo survived the crash and burn."  
"If this is so then how do you have the new pictures?"  
(See inset pictures taken of obviously scared couple on the beach.)  
The police witness statement is that a man with a ski mask on was cursing the pair saying  
"It's the only way that Sadie will love me is if I kill you both!"  
For this reason Sadie Harrison and new boytoy Chaz Brown are the main suspects in the murder.  
To that they say that "It's all a load of bull and it's a crazy fan."

"Haha that biatch is going down!"

"I can't believe she's that evil!"

"Uhh..TOMMY...**HELLOOOOOOOO...IT'S SADIE!" **

"Yeah..yeah...good point..."

"Here's the next Magazine.."

**_WE'RE NOT DEAD! Pg.7  
_**When the Paparatzi came down to capture the death bed of the new couple,  
There to their surprise at the beach we're a clearly bruised Jude and Tommy.  
These pictures were taken of Jude strumming her guitar as Tommy looked along lovingly.  
So...who is behind the ATTEMPTED murder of the newest superstar couple?  
The police say Sadie Harrison and new boytoy Chaz Brown.  
"We did not have any part in the atempted murder and just want to be cleared..."

"Notice how she's Just screaming for attention!"

"Yeah!"

All of a sudden there is a bang at the door.

"LET ME IN!..."

"Gladly!"

Jude walked up and opened up the door to the person and ?.


	13. The showdown Part one!

**_Authors note:_**I **have** to study for my exams so i'll only post about once or twice a week starting thursday untuill the 19th..I'll try to write a few chapters so that you don't have trama too bad..

**_Previously:  
_**All of a sudden there is a bang at the door.

"LET ME IN!..."

"Gladly!"

Jude walked up and opened up the door to the person and ?.**_  
On to the fanfic!  
_**Jude walked up to the door and opened it slapping the person as hard as she could.

"What was that for!"

"You know very well what that's for!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Oh yes you did and you know it!"

"No I didn't..."

The person said with a smirk.

"You biatch!"

Jude grabbed the person's hair and dragged them to the floor.  
The person slapped Jude.  
Jude bit he other person as hard s she could.

"Oww you say i'm a biatch!"

"Die BARBIE...DIE!"

Jude grabbed a knife and trid to stab the person.  
Jude succeded with a scream from the other person.  
She had barely stabbed the other person.

"To do this to your own sister!"

"Don't pull that sisterly load of crap on me!"

"But Ju-"

"**SHUT IT SADIE!..."**

"You're my sister...and you just stabbed me to the wall!"

"Oh relax you're not oing to die from it...unlike what you want for me!"

"Jude...I just...wanted...just wanted...attention..."

"and you do that by planning to kill me!"

"What would you do if you slut of a sister stole your boyfriend!"

"Hm...let's see Sadie...you're the slutty one...and you did that act before I did.."

"Tommy was **MY **boyfriend...not your's Jude!"

"When are you going to get it through your head he was mine the whole time!"

"Not what he was saying that week in Italy..."

Jude looked up at Tommy.

He gave Jude a pleading look.

Jude walked over to Tommy.

"Tommy's a guy...and guys don't have to be in love to sleep with a whore like you!"

Jude climed ontop of Tommy.

"However...for a man to love...is far more better than a one week booty call..."

Jude kissed him gently.

he kissed back.

She broke away and got up.

"You see Sadie...I had him wrapped around my finger the whole time..."

"**WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME!...I'M PERFE-"**

"No Sadie..you're not perfect...infact...you're not even great...infact...you **SUCK!"**

"Tommy...Jude has brainwashed you...what happened to when you were in love with me!"

"I was never in love with you...I just used you because I couldn't have Jude..."

Jude held another knife up to Sadie's throat...

"Why are you doing this to me!"

"Hm...let's see I finally get the life I want...and there's no great Jude...so glad Jude...it's i'm going to kill you Jude."

"You stole **MY **life..."

"No Sadie...it was my life to begin with...I just let you live it for awhile..."

Harry walked out.

The police are comming for you Sadie.

"You can't prove a damn thing!"

"Oh...yes...I can...thre's proof..."

"Oh by the way...your honey...dosen't seem so sweet.."

Jude said that as she took the knife to Sadie's hair and cut her ponytail off.

"Never looked good on you anyways..."

With that Jude walked outside.

((Sorry Jude seems wierd in this chapter...but I can see her doing that...Can you?))


	14. Questioning Tommy

**_Authors note:_**  
**_Previously:  
_**Harry walked out.

The police are comming for you Sadie.

"You can't prove a damn thing!"

"Oh...yes...I can...thre's proof..."

"Oh by the way...your honey...dosen't seem so sweet.."

Jude said that as she took the knife to Sadie's hair and cut her ponytail off.

"Never looked good on you anyways..."

With that Jude walked outside.**_  
On to the fanfic!  
_**Tommy walked out after her.

Jude had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't get it Tommy...she's so starved for attention that she tried to kill us..."

Tommy walked over to Jude and Hugged her.

"It'll be ok sweetie.."

"Or does she Just hate me that much..."

He continued to stroke her hair.

"I mean we've been through some bad times but..."

"She's still your sister..."

"Sister's can be your best friend...and your worst enemy.."

Harry walks outside.

"The police are here.."

A policeman comes outside.

"Mr.Quincy...Miss.Harrison...We need you to come down to the station for a report.."

"Haha...wouldn't be the first time.."

Jude and Tommy got up and Walked.

They got into the police car.

At the Station Tommy gave a report.

"well...The guy in the car had a ski mask on.

then I said "What the heck is your Problem Mr.?"

He said "You hurt Sadie...you Jackass...both you will pay!"

I said "**WHO ARE YOU!" **

**He said"I **am Sadie's number one fan...and her boyfriend.."

I said "If you're her boyfriend then why don't you go to her.."

he said "She refuses to be with me...she's too hung p on you.."

I said"So why not win her the old fashioned way?"

He said"Because killing you two is much quicker than doing that...she'll love me then!"

Then the guy ran us off of a cliff."

"and what about miss.Harrison?"

"She was asleep through the whole thing."

"Ah...I see..."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No...you are free to go.."

"Thank you"

With that statement Tommy put back on his sunglasses and walked to the lobby.

He sat down next to Jude.

"So...what did I miss?"

"Nothing much..."

"Has Sadie been put n Jail yet?"

"No...she's still in interogation.."

The Scene cuts to Sadie.

"We have proof that you planed it?"

"**HOW!"**

"Seems like you new boyfriend wasn't so loyal to you!"

"What...What do you mean!"

((To be continued))


	15. Sexy Sadie you'll get what you deserve!

**_Authors note:To those who asked me to read their fanfics...i'm trying...  
To those who didn't like the wreck...it DOES happen...  
Jude didNOT stab Sadie...she pinned her to the wall and accidentally stabbed her a bit..._**  
**_Previously:_****_  
_**The Scene cuts to Sadie.

"We have proof that you planed it?"

"**HOW!" **

"Seems like you new boyfriend wasn't so loyal to you!"

"What...What do you mean!"**_  
On to the fanfic!  
_**"WhatI mean is your darling Chaz betrayed you.."

"What how!"

"He taped all the conversations..."

"You're bluffing...I didn't do it...and neither did he!"

"Not what this tape says!"

The police officer began to play the tape.

_Hey Chaz...I have a proposition for you! _

So...you're finally accepting my offer of a date...

Only if you do one thing for me...

Which is what?

Kill Jude and Tommy for me?

Tommy...no problem but Jude...

I don't care about Tommy but I want that manstealer Jude Dead!

I kinda like Jude...she's cool...unlike that backstabber Tommy..

Just do it...and make it look like an accident..

The guy stopped the tape.

"There is more on the tape..."

"How many tapes do they have?"

"About twenty.."

"Crud..."

"So...are you going to admit to the murder now?"

"I admit to planning it...if you look in your tapes I wasn't there!"

"Sadie Harrison you are under arrest for conspiracy to attempt murder..."

"NOO NOO NOO!"

The police officer cuffed Sadie.

The scene cuts to Jude and Tommy a few minutes before.

"Wow it sure is taking forever."

"Tell me about it..."

"So wanna hear my new song?"

"Sure.."

((Yes I know it's a beatles song but in this universe she writes it...))  
Sexy Sadie what have you done  
You made a fool of everyone  
You made a fool of everyone  
Sexy Sadie, ooh, what have you done

Sexy Sadie you broke the rules  
You laid it down for all to see  
You laid it down for all to see  
Sexy Sadie, ooh, you broke the rules

One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover  
She came along to turn on everyone  
Sexy Sadie the greatest of them all

Sexy Sadie how did you know  
The world was waiting just for you  
The world was waiting just for you  
Sexy Sadie, ooh, how did you know

Sexy Sadie you'll get yours yet  
However big you think you are  
However big you think you are  
Sexy Sadie, ooh, you'll get yours yet

We gave her everything we owned  
just to sit at her table  
Just a smile would lighten everything  
Sexy Sadie she's the latest  
and the greatest of them all

Ha, She made a fool of everyone  
Sexy Sadie  
Ha, However big you think you are  
Sexy Sadie

"I like it!"

"Thanks"

All of a sudden there is a loud series of No's comming from the interigation room.

"Seems like Sexy Sadie was arrested..."

Sadie comes out wrestling her body back and fourth.  
Chaz comes out with his guard as well.

Sadie and Chaz crossed paths when all of a sudden...

(Hm...I'll leave you guessing...))


	16. The Showdown Part 2!

**_Previously:  
_**Sadie comes out wrestling her body back and fourth.  
Chaz comes out with his guard as well.

Sadie and Chaz crossed paths when all of a sudden...**_  
On to the fanfic!  
_**Sadie ripped loose of her guard and Jumped on Chaz.

"You Jerk...you promised.."

"It was the only way to save myself..."

"Save yourself by frying me !"

"Sadie...do I look like I give a damn right now?"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do...but I caught you in bed with another man!"

"You never said we were exclusive.."

"I was willing to kill someone to be the one you loved.."

"Yeah so..."

"So...that sounds like I would want it to be exclusive!'

Sadie knocks Chaz to the ground.

"Is this exclusive enough for you?"

Sadie kissed Chaz deeply then climbs off of him.

"Sadie can't keep her pants up for two seconds"

Jude said as Sadie was done kissing Chaz.

"Shut up...you manstealer.."

Sadie flicked Jude off as she kicked her.

"Really Sades if that's all you can do..that's so weak.."

"There's no Justice in this!"

"Face it Sades...it was best woman wins.."

"You get everything it's not fair!"

"Shut up you whiny biatch!..the best woman won!"

Jude slapped Sadie so hard she fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Jude continued to kick Sadie.

"You want attention...you can't handle MY attention!"

"Stop it!"

"Come on Barbie...can't handle it...don't have enough guts to try and kill me yourself.."

Chaz Lunged at Jude.

"Don't you hurt my Sadie!"

Chaz scratched at Jude.

Tommy Jumped on Chaz.

"Don't you even look at Jude!"

Tommy hit Chaz in the gut causing Chaz to crawl over in pain.

"You know you always did punch like a girl..."

With that statement Chaz hit Tommy and gave him a black eye.

Tommy came back and busted Chaz's lip.

"If I fight like a girl..then you fight like a fetus.."

They were pulled apart by guards.

"Stop fighting all of you or i'll arrest you all!"

Jude and Sadie were pulled off of onne another but were still fighting.

"It's not fair...you always get what you want.."

"Yeah Sadie..everything I want...and who's popular and everyones favorite."

"It's your fault we're not a family anymore...you need to DIE!"

"No..it's not my fault..it's dad's...just because you we're too scared to tell dosen't mean it's my fault.."

"That's it..Jude and Tommy leave **NOW!"  
**

"Yes sir!"

Jude flicked Sadie off as shewalked out the door being dragged by Tommy.

"Can we just go somewhere...away.."

"Yeah..."

"How about New York...or...my new bootleg studio!"

"Jude...I..."

((What will Tommy Say?))


	17. The big surprise at GMajor!

**_Author's note: _**Hey people...this is probably my last post until Friday...So please do rate a lot so I will be inspired sooner!

**_Previously:  
_**"Can we just go somewhere...away.."  
"Yeah..."  
"How about New York...or...my new bootleg studio!"  
"Jude...I..."  
**_On to the fanfic!  
_**"Jude...we gotta go to the studio first..."

"But Tommy..I don't want to!"

"Sorry sweetie we have to.."

Jude hugged Tommy gently.

"Yeah...If we have to..."

"We do..."

They two arrive at G-Major.

A nervous Kwest carries Tommy to the side.

"Tommy..Man...it's true...you're both alive!"

"Yeah...guess I'm just too stubborn.."

He looked over to Jude who was talking to Darius.

The scene cuts to Jude.

"Darius...How are you doing?"

"Don't pull that on me Jude!"

"What did I do?"

"You're 17...and running off with Tommy...That gives us here at G-Major a huge headache!"

"With all due respect Darius...Yes I'm 17...I can d—n well take care of myself..."

"Well if you can D—N well take care of yourself then take this,YOU'RE FIRED!"

"What!"

At the same time Tommy and Kwest's conversation continued.

"Man...Tommy...You **DO **know what you're doing right!"

"What do you mean?"

"Jude...She's **is 17...**"

"Your point being?"

"You couldn't wait for another oh...**8 months!"**

"Kwest...No...I couldn't...I...I can't explain it.."

"You wanna hit it..."

"No...I don't I mean...I do...but...not now!"

"What do you have planned for Jude?"

Kwest saw this coming for awhile.

"I love Jude...and I want to take care of her..."

"I know Man...Everyone knows.."

All of a sudden Darius was screaming "You're FIRED!"

Tommy and Kwest ran over to Jude and Darius.

"Darius you can't fire Jude..."

"Why not...she is making no money for G-Major!"

"You obviously haven't looked at the bootleg sells have you?"

"No...why does that mater...she ran off with Tommy for **three months!"**

All of a sudden Georgia walks in.

"She saved your $$ Darius!"

"Georgia...how nice to see you"

"Save it Darius..."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer Jude and Tommy a spot at my new company."

"Like you could.."

"Go ahead try me..." ((To be continued))


	18. Dirty little secret's

_**Author's note: Hey sorry it's kinda short...**_

**_Previously:  
_**"Save it Darius..."  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm here to offer Jude and Tommy a spot at my new company."  
"Like you could.."  
"Go ahead try me.  
**_On to the fanfic!  
_**"I will!"

Darius got in Georgia's face.

"So bring it on!"

Darius grabbed Georgia and kissed her.

She kissed back wrapping her arms around him.

Jude,Tommy, and Kwest shuffled together.

"When did they start going out?"

"Who knows..."

"You two...she had the hots for him all along.."

"What how did you?"

Kwest and Tommy looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You two were obviously too mixed up in your own lives to see..they were always together!"

Georgia broke away from his kiss.

"MmMm...and what what happened to our agreement!"

"Agreement..what agreement!"

Darius is seen ripping up a contract.

"Oh..you know...the agreement..that says ...we can never ever be together!"

"I tore it up...my dear.."

He wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Um...Congratulations...Georgia and Darius..."

Georgia smiled widely as Darius hugged her.

"Yes...Finally..."

"Does this mean Jude still has her Job?"

"Yes...Yes it does!"

"So...where's Liam...I can't wait to rub it i-err I mean...talk to him..."

"He went to go pick up someone.."

"From where?"

"He didn't say.."

Kwest left the room.

At that moment Liam walks in.

"I have a new bride.."

"You're engaged?"

"Oh...excuse my terminology...a new Girlfriend..."

Kwest walks back out and punches Liam .in the face.

"What was that for!"

"You know D—n well what that was for...I had my eye on her **FIRST!" **

The person walks in with a smug look on their face.


	19. Why can't I!

_**Author's note: **_

**_Previously:  
_Kwest walks back out and punches Liam .in the face.  
"What was that for!"  
"You know D—n well what that was for...I had my eye on her FIRST!"  
The person walks in with a smug look on their face.  
_On to the fanfic!  
_**"There there Kwest...you'll have your turn.."

"I don't want..."my turn"..."

"What do you mean...I kinda like you..."

She grabbed Kwest and kissed him.

Kwest pulled away.

"Seriously Sadie...how many boy toy's do you have at a time?"

"I only have more than one when the one I'm with doesn't satisfy me anymore..."

"Yeah..and why should I take that chance?"

Sadie cuddled up to him gently.

"Because...I think that you are the one for me..."

"What...the H3! are you talking about!"

"Sadie...Get off me...and **grow up!"**

Sadie gave a pouting look.

Liam hugged her from behind.

"There...there my darling...we'll get through this together..."

"Yes...my love..."

Sadie turned around and kissed Liam deeply.

The kiss was interrupted by a screaming Jude.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Tommy hugged Jude in a tight embrace.

"There there sweetie...it'll be alright.."

"Sadie...I have a restraining order on you...**GET OUT!"**

"Gladly...Just as soon as my Liam-pew goes..."

"Liam..leave...now...I'm giving you the day off!"

"Fine then...let's go sweetheart..."

"Alright...Liam baby..."

"Oh...seriously...will you just shut up and leave you're going to make me puke..."

Sadie shot look to Jude.

"You're Just jealous!"

"Yeah...Jealous...right..."

"No...you are...of my beauty...my wit...my s3x appeal..."

"Yeah...because I really want to be a stupid s----y Barbie doll..."

"You take that back!"

"Let me see...um...**NO!"**

"You say you don't want to be like me...you steal my boyfriend...you die your hair blond...-"

"Yeah...right Sadie...we've been over this before...if you won't leave...we will."

Tommy picked up on her bluff.

"D...is it alright if we leave now!"

"Yeah...you can leave..."

"Alright sweetie let's go..."

"okay same place where we mentioned before?"

"Yeah..."

They left.

Jude reached up to Tommy as she kissed him gently.

Tommy opened up the door for her.

"I love you so much sweetheart..."

"I can never hear you say that enough...my Jude.."

She blushed slightly at this.

_I'm still not used to hearing him say that..._

__

Jude turned on the radio.

"and now the latest from Jude Harrison."

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't f----d yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Jude and Tommy Sang their heart out the whole time.

"Do you remember when I brought that song to you?"

"Oh yes..."

Tommy smiled gently as he started to talk with Jude.

(((I'll leave you with a few spoilers)))

"Tommy...I need you..."  
"Go Ahead...kiss me...it's okay..."  
"I need you too..."  
"What am I to you anyways!"

All this and more on the next What am I to you anyways?


	20. That second fatefull day

**_Previously:  
_**Jude and Tommy Sang their heart out the whole time.  
"Do you remember when I brought that song to you?"  
"Oh yes..."  
Tommy smiled gently as he started to talk with Jude.**  
****_On to the fanfic!  
_**Tommy and Jude slipped into a flashback.

_Jude walked into the studio where Sadie was bidding Tommy Goodbye. _

"Sadie...seriously...we have some work to get on.."

Sadie scoffed at Jude.

"I can take my sweet time..."

"Sadie...we really do need to get to work..."

"O.k. Sweetie...I love you.."

"Yeah...you too..."

Tommy was staring at Jude.

Sadie leaves.

"So I have a new song..."

"Really?...That's great girl.."

Jude sang the song to him.

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Jude...what...who..is that about?"

"It's about you Tommy..."

Jude got up and got in his face.

Tommy looked away from her.

Jude could tell what was on his mind.

"Go ahead...kiss me...it's okay..."

"_Jude...I..." _

"Tommy...I need you..."

"I think I need you too..."

He looked up at her..they stared for a second.

_"You think...you need me..." _

"I know...I need you..."

He grabbed her and pulled her down into a kiss full of a mixture of regret sadness passion purity but most of all love.

"Tommy...I...wow..."

She kissed him back in almost a timid way...full of sadness and Jealousy...but most of all passionate and loving.

They continued kissing for about five minutes when someone walked in.

"JUDE!"

She broke away from Tommy and jumped off him quickly.

"Wait...it's not what it looks like!"

Jude ran out of the room.

The scene cuts to Just Tommy.

He punched a hole in the wall.

"I finally get her...and he walks in..."

The scene cuts to Jude and the guy.

"I **NEED **you Jude.."

"I need you too..."

"No...you don't...and that's proof of it!"

The guy pointed to Jude's rustled clothing and to studio A.

"Jude...I need to know..."

"Need to know what?"

"What am I to you anyways!"

The scene cuts back to Tommy.

A single tear rolls down his face.

_Kwest walks in._

_"Man...What did you and Jude do..."_

_"How do you..."_

_"That's not the point right now..."_

_"Then what is?"_

_"What did you do to Jude!"_


	21. So complicated!

"_I didn't do anything.."_

"Yes...you did.."

"She urged me to do it..."

Kwest grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do to Jude!"

_Tommy takes Kwest's hand down._

"_I kissed her...and I thought she...but then..."_

"She's in love with you..."

"_She's with Andrews..."_

_'Because you're with **SADIE!"**_

"_She ran out on me...ok...to be with Andrews..."_

_The scene cuts to Jude and Jamie._

"_Jamie...you now what you are to me..."_

"No...I don't considering that you've probably kissed Tommy more times than you have me..."

"Jamie...he's with Sadie...and...I'm with you..."

"I don't know about that Jude..."

Jamie runs out of G-Major.

She follows him outside.

"_Jude...do you know why I was here?"_

"No..."

"Go figure that you wouldn't notice in between playing tongue hockey with your producer and dancing in your space vixen band...you couldn't take a minute to be a good girlfriend..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fired...I'm not a manager anymore!"

"But...Jamie...**WAIT**.."

"YES..."

"I'll get you the job back...okay...okay..."

"ARE YOU SURE?"  
"Every thing will be alright..."

she wrapped her arms around him.

_Jamie ran off._

The scene cuts to Tommy.

"Kwest man...why did he have to walk in..."

"Because...it's life..."

"I don't get your jist.."

"_You're not supposed to..."_

"So...what do I do now..."

"Talk to Jude man..."

"Okay..I will..."

_The scene cuts back to Jude._

_Jude ran back inside._

She picked her guitar up and went to studio B.

"While I still have time..."

She started to strum at her guitar strings and sing.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face,  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just make me come unglued,  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you._

CHORUS:  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.

Just when I think I'm under control,  
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips,  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind,  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye,  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.

It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.

_  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
Should I say it,  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated._

Jude sat down and sighed.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Whoever it is...I don't want to talk to you right now..."**   
****  
**_"Oh...I THINK you do girl..."_

"What do you want from me Tommy..."

"Is this song about Me or Andrews..."

"What do you think?"

Tommy moved next to Jude on the couch.

He moved in her face.

"I don't know Jude...you tell me..."


	22. Give me just one nightthe dirty deed

**Authors note:Sorry it took so long...My computer wouldn't let me online...then it wouldn't let me on But here it is...next part of the story at 5 reviews...**

"_You want me to tell you..." _

"Yes..."

"It's about you...but...we are **nothing..."**

"_What...why...?" _

"Because...you're with Sade...I'm with Jamie..."

"But it did happen...correct..."

"Yeah...I'll give you that...at least.."

the conversation/memory was cut off by Tommy.

"We're here..."

He reached over and kissed her lightly.

"I love you so much Jude..."

All of a sudden the radio blasts another boyzAttack song.

Jude sings it mockingly to Tommy.

Your lips keep tellin' me you want me  
Hold me close all through the night  
And I know  
Deep inside you need me  
And no one else can make it right  
Don't you try to hide your secrets  
I can see it in your eyes  
You said the words without speaking  
Now I'm gonna make you mine

Give me just one night  
Una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night  
Una noche  
I'll give you the time of your life  
The time of your life

Your eyes of passion make me crazy  
Your existence makes me wild  
I wanna loosen up your feelings  
And see what's hiding inside

"YOU keep it up...and you are so dead!"

Jude stuck her tongue out at him.

She sang it even louder.

Give me just one night  
Una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night  
Una noche  
I'll give you the time of your life  
The time of your life

.Give me just one night  
Una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night  
Una noche  
I'll give you the time of your life  
The time of your life

He tackled her and tickled her.

"You can't make me laugh!"

"HAHA...oh yes...I can!"

He tickled her harder as she let out a snort.

"A snort..HAHAHAHA"

Jude's face turned red

Wow...every time I think I can't make more of a fool of myself...I snort...

He could tell she was fretting.

"Aww...it's cute sweetie.."

They climb out of the car and head towards the bootleg studio.

They walk in on Patsy and Jamie having s3x...

Jude and Tommy ran out as Jude shut the door.

"Not again..."


	23. The gig is set

"Again?"

"Do you mean with your mom and dad.."

"Thanks for opening old wounds Tomas."

"Sorry Jude...If you don't mean that then what do you mean..."

"Kat and I walked in on them...before..."

"How is Kat?"

"Um..."

Jude looked down.

"I haven't seen her in awhile.."

"She's not my friend anymore..."

"When did that happen?"

"At the movie premier."

"How did it happen..."

"She kissed my dad..."

"Oh...Jude...I feel so bad for not...knowing..."

"It's ok...I didn't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"I just...didn't feel like telling you.."

"Alright..."

He wrapped his arms around her strongly.

"Can we go to your place?"

"Sure...Will it make you feel better?"

"Yeah..yes it will..."

"Alright..."

She got on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the cheek.

"Well thank you Miss Harrison.."

"No problem..Mr. Quincy...always happy to oblige.."

They got into the car.

The paparazzi pops out of the building as they drive away.

"Great...I'm sure that that'll be in all the papers tomorrow..."

"Yeah...Lil Tommy Q and Jude go to studio for s3x romp.."

"Ugh...it disgusts me how nasty they are..."

"Yeah..."

Jude gets a call.

She turned to Tommy.

"It's Darius..."

"Well then answer it.."

Jude answered the phone.

"Hello Dari-"

Jude faced look confused.

"No...It's not Darius it's Georgia..."

"Oh...hey Georgia...what's up?"

"Darius and I were talking...and we got you another gig..."

"Oh really where...and when?"

"At the cardon red..."

"But that's the fanciest place i all of Toronto..."

"Exactly...drop by the studio for details.."

"Ok...Thanks..."

Darius can be heard in the background being restless.


	24. What is your dirty Lil secret?

"Huh...that's weird.."

"What..."

"I think...that Darius and Georgia just got done doing it..."

"Ha ha...anyways..what was that about?"

"I have a gig at the cardon red.."

"Really?"

"Yeah...We need to go to the studio..."

Tommy reached over and patted Jude on top of her thigh.

"You've made it girl...I'm so happy for you..."

Jude smiled at Tommy.

"Thanks Hun..."

"No problem..."

Tommy and Jude go to the studio.

Georgia walks out her hair in a mess and clothes slightly a strewn she fixes herself up quickly.

Tommy and Jude exchange laughing glances to one another.

"Don't think I don't see you two...very funny..."

"Sorry Georgia..."

They both said it in unison.

"Yeah yeah sure..."

"Ok...Jude...Tommy...we need to get you to wardrobe..."

"okay..."

"We also need you two to write a song..."

"Ok...no problem..."

""No...a song for the both of you together..."

"Seriously?"

"It's a special request from the person who set the gig up..."

"Alright...Who is that?"

"No clue..."

Georgia nearly burst out laughing  
"Yeah...sureee you don't Georgia..."

"I don't like the sound of that Jude..."

Tommy smirked a little after saying it.

An intern comes to whisk Tommy and Jude away.

The camera goes to Jude and stylist A.

"You are such a lucky girl!"

"Why?"

"Oh...um...because you're going to look so beautiful!"

Jude raised her eyebrow.

"What...it's true..."

"Let's get to the dresses!"

The stylist led Jude to a room full of dresses.

Jude's eyes almost popped out of her head.

After almost an hour of trying them on Jude found the perfect dress.

The scene cuts to stylist B and Georgia with Tommy in the next room.

"Does Jude know about the secret?"

"No...If she knew about the secret...then i wouldn't be secret.."

"But she's so young..."

"She's so grown up...and it's not right away..."

Tommy comes into the room.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"Oh...nothing..."

"G...I'm nervous about tonight..."

"Don't worry Tom..it'll all go through well..."

"If you say so G..."

The stylist takes Tommy by the hand to look at tuxes.

"How man tuxes are there left!"

Tommy said with a hint of annoyance in his cool voice.

"A special tux for a special night..."

Tommy smiled in that devilish smile of his.

"I just hope that Jude is happy tonight..."

Tommy put on one last tux.

"This is it..."

"Alright...now onto hair..."

"Yeah...yes..I know the works by now..."

"Jude's in hair right now..."

"Does that mean that I get to see her?"

Tommy said already knowing the answer

"No...she's in a different room"

"I knew that already..."

Tommy went to hair.

Tommy's mind was racing for the secret he was going to reveal to Jude tonight.

Tommy went to the main lobby and sat on the couch.

In the meantime Jude is in hair and makeup.

"So...are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah...I guess...I mean it is a big gig..for a private party..."

_Why is everyone acting so weird around me...like they're keeping something from me. _

Jude finishes in hair and makeup and walks out.

**Several minutes later**  
_I just hope she...-  
_  
Tommy thoughts were interrupted by Jude walking in.

Tommy's Jaw fell down.

((Yes there is a reason I haven't described what they look like yet..."  
Also...What is Tommy's dirty lil secret?  
Will Jude ccept his dirty lil secret?  
Or hang him out to dry?  
Who's the mystery person who hired Jude?  
All this and more on the next "What amU to you anyways?"))


	25. I'll do anything to just feel better

_Jude...wow...she's so..._

Wow...Tommy...he's so...hot...

Jude was wearing a knee length low back silk red dress with three black tool ribbons around the bottom,stomach, and at the bottom of the boobs, there was a sparkling diamond broach on the top ribbon. Her hair was down in soft blond curls except for hair clips that had sparkles in them. She has black strap-on high heels on. Her make-up was a light red color with sparkles in it and a pink blush which by the way she didn't need because her cheeks were already blushed because she was with Tommy. Her eyeshadow was a blackish color with stick on diamonds on her eyes. She has eye mascara on. Her nail polish is a mixture of red and black together.

Tommy was wearing a black tuxedo with a red long sleeved dress top underneath with black pants. His hair was spiked up like always. His shoes were black dress shoes. He had a glow to him...weird huh?__

"Um...Tommy...oh...hi...Um..."

Tommy moves closer to Jude.

"You..look...beautiful...So...so...beautiful.."

Jude hugged him.

"Thanks sweetie...you look...wow...just..."

Jude blushed slightly as she said it.

"Jude...you...are..so...wow.."

"You know...I don't think...I'll ever get used to you..Half a year we've been at this...and still I get butterflies.."

Tommy smiles and nods his head.'

"Is that a compliment?"

"You better believe it!"

Kwest walks out of studio A.

"Um..I hate to break up the cuddle fest...but you two need to get recording..."

"Yeah..yeah Kwest..."

"Thanks man..."

"No problem..."

"Obviously you don't take sarcasm well..."

"I do...but not when we have song to do..."

Jude,Kwest, and Tommy all walked into Studio A.

"So...let's get to work..."

"What is my set today"

"Time to be your 21...then our song..."

"Ha ha...alright Quincy...alright..."

"So...let's get to work so all our jobs aren't on the line!"

"Ok...Kwest...alright...we'll get to work.."

Jude and Tommy started working.

Tommy:  
She said I feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
If we coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planed it  
I've got the key to the door  
But it just won't open

Jude:  
And I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
That life happens for a reason  
I don't, I don't, I don't  
It goes I never went before  
But this time, this time

both:  
I'm gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

Tommy:  
And I can't find my way   
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better  
She said I need you to hold me  
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking  
You're the only one knows me  
And who doesn't ignore  
That my soul is weeping

Jude:  
I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go   
Everything must have it seasons  
Round and round it goes  
And every day's a one before  
But this time, this time

Both:  
I'm gonna try anything that just feels better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

Jude:  
And I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

Tommy;  
Long to hold you in my arms  
To all things I ought to leave behind, yeah  
It's really getting nowhere  
I think I need a little help this time!

Both:  
Yeah  
Tommy and Jude play the guitar soulfully together.  
I'm gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

Jude:  
And I can't find my way  
Tommy:  
Girl I need a change

Both:  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

Jude and Tommy ended up just inches away from one another.

"Wow...Jude..Tommy...that was amazing!"

Darius walks in.

"It's time for the show..."

Jude and Tommy neither one noticed any of the comments.

They were too lost in each others eyes.

"Jude...I have a question to ask you...I was going to wait but..."

"What are you asking me?"

"TOMMY NO...NOT YET!"


	26. Jude will you?

**Authors note:**Sorry it's so weird...also sorry I took so long but it's a long one...

Tommy turned to Kwest.

"Why not yet!"

"Because then the surprise will be ruined..."

"HELLO...I **AM **STILL HERE!"

"Ok...sweetie...I'm so sorry ...you don't get to know the question..."

"Fine...ok..."

Jude pouts playfully at Tommy.

"love you hun..please don't pout..."

"Yeah yeah Tommy..."

"Jude...Tommy...It's time to go..."

"Yes D..."

A clearly mad Tommy ran out of the room.

Jude followed Tommy outside.

"Tommy are you alright!"

"Yeah Jude...I will be..."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok...Tommy..."

They walk off together and get in the car.  
Tommy drives them to the restaurant.  
They go backstage and fix their guitars up.   
"Jude...I hope that..."

"Hope what Tommy?" 

"Oh..nothing...you'll see later..."

"O...k..."   
Jude looked at Tommy and eyed him questionably.  
She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Sweetie,...it will be ok"  
"Alright...Let's get to work..."

Jude got on stage.  
She started to sing.  
Tommy was sitting in front of Jude.

You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21   
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21  
I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls   
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21  
Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun   
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21 x2

The whole time Jude looked at Tommy lovingly.

They were entrapped in an entrancing look.  
"Now it's time for Tommy and I to sing a song together..."

With Tommy getting up it was the first time that Jude looked into the full crowd.  
Tommy went up to Jude's side.

Jude whispered in his ear.  
"Tommy..why is everyone in here...friends and family..."  
Tommy smiled at Jude.   
"You'll see..."  
Jude realized in that second what Tommy's plan was.  
_I've thought for awhile...but...wow...it's here..._

Jude and Tommy started to sing.

She said I feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
If we coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planed it  
I've got the key to the door  
But it just won't open

And I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
That life happens for a reason  
I don't, I don't, I don't  
It goes I never went before  
But this time, this time

I'm gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

And I can't find my way  
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

She said I need you to hold me   
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking   
You're the only one who knows me  
And who doesn't ignore   
That my soul is weeping

I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
Everything must have it seasons  
Round and round it goes  
And every day's a one before  
But this time, this time

I'm gonna try anything that just feels better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

And I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better 

Long try to holding on  
To all things I ought to leave behind, yeah  
It's really getting nowhere  
I think I need a little help this time!

Yeah, guitar solo

I'm gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do   
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

And I can't find my way   
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

With the last line Tommy turned to Jude.

"Jude Harrison..." 

Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh...Tommy..."


	27. The proposal

Authors note:**I'm sorry it took so long...I'll only be posting 3-4 times a week for awhile...please comment away so I may be inspired thanks!**

"Tommy...I wow..."

"Jude...Let me ask you..."

Both of them laughed gently.

"Alright sweetie..."

"Jude Harrison...Will you Marry me?"

Jude stood there in silence tears coming up in her eyes.

"Oh...Tommy..."

That was all she could choke out before she tackled him with a hug and kiss.

"I take it that's a yes?"

Jude nodded her head.

Tommy slipped a 6 Karat diamond ring with two smaller white diamonds on the side onto her finger.

The whole crowd of friends and family cheered.

After about 10 minutes they stopped and Jude found her voice.

"Wow...it's kinda hard to move my finger..."

"Haha...only the best for my Jude.."

Jude Smiled and looked into his eyes lost again.

Tommy picked Jude up and Spun her around ever so slightly.

_She's mine forever..._

_He's mine...for-...forever..._

The Paparatzi who were invited to the party flashed pictures like crazy.

Tommy grabbed Jude and spun her around gently.

"Wow...Tommy...you're great..."

"You're great too Jude..."

They both Hugged.

Jude and Tommy walked down together and talked to everyone in the room.

A ton of congratulations were handed out but a few stuck in their mind like Kwest's.

"Kwest..Did you know about this the whole time!"

"Yeah pretty much...I even helped pick out the ring.."

""How...did...you...know...my"

Tommy interrupted the conversation.

"You're a heavy sleeper hun..."

"What!...Did you watch me when I sleep?"

"No...not like that...It was that one day at G-Major..."

"Oh...yes...Hehehe..."

"Thanks...bye..."

Jude and Tommy left the restaurant.

Someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Jude...how could you...you were supposed to marry me..."

Jude looked shocked.


	28. The big Shay Shay!

"If I remember right...you were the one who left me..."

"I'm sorry sweetie...alright..."

Jude turned to Tommy.

"Did you invite him?"

"I thought you two were still friends.."

"Yeah...I thought so too...but apparently not..."

Jude turned back to Shay.

"Shay...you cheated on me...and that was awhile ago..."

"Exactly a while ago...so why aren't you engaged to me...and...of all people Quincy..."

Tommy got up in Shay's face and grabbed his collar,

"Go ahead Quincy...hit me..."

"You're **still** not worth the sweat..."

Jude grabbed hold of Tommy.

"Chill...ok...I can fight my battles myself..."

"Alright..."

Shay's face turned hot.

"You said you would be with me!"

"THINGS CHANGED SHAY!...GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

Jude screamed so loud they attracted a small crowd of people.

Surprisingly there were no Paparatzi around.

There were hower people taking pictures.

"Look Jude...Please...come be with me..."

"You're with Eden..."

"I broke it off...the worst mistake I ever made..."

Shay pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Jude...you can't say you don't remember..."

"I remember...but that was before everything..."

_**((ATTENTION FLASHBACK FROM HERE UNTUILL FURTHER TOLD...K?)))**_

_It was an unseasonable cold day._

_Shay was about to go on tour in a few days._

"_Jude...I just want you to know...I care for you...screw the rule of the road.."_

"Really!"

"_Yes...Jude...honey...Someday be mine forever..."_

"_Wow...Shay...Um..."_

Jude hugged Shay.

_Jude's face turned to a bit of disqust._

"_Jude...what's your answer!"_

_((BUMM BUMM BUMMM))_


	29. Jude why?

_((Still a flashback))_

"_Um...Oh...Shay...um...sure...yeah..."_

"_Are you sure..."_

"_Yes..."_

"_You don't sound sure..."_

_Tommy walks in the room._

"_Maybe that's because she's not..."_

_Jude looked up at Tommy._

"_I'm sure...I'M SURE!"_

_She turned back to Shay._

"_Yes...I will Shay..."_

_Tommy had a shocked look on his face._

_Jude kissed Shay._

"_Excuse me Shay...but I need to borrow Jude for a bit..."_

_Tommy grabbed Jude and ran._

_He went into the supply closet with Jude._

"_Jude...what are you thinking?"  
_

"_I'm thinking that...I love Shay..."_

"_Then why did you stutter?"_

"_Because—I..."_

_Tommy pinned Jude against the wall._

"_Tommy what are you doing!"_

"_What I should have done awhile ago..."_

_He got closer to Jude and kissed her passionately as he took her into his arms gently._

_Jude broke away._

_Her tone was weak and tearful._

"_Tommy...don't do this to me again...please..."_

"_But Jude...I want you to...be with me.."_

_She pushed him away._

"_You had your chance!...but you took it away!"_

_Jude ran out of the room and to Shay._

_She Jumped in Shay's arms._

"_Shh...there..there...sweetie...we'll be together...forever..."_

_The camera turns to Tommy._

_He punches the wall._

_A piece of the wall comes off of his knuckles._

_His knuckles start to bleed._

"_Jude...he'll break your heart..."_

_((end of flashback and end of chapter))_


	30. Jude!

"So...that's why you're with Tommy..."

"If you mean I'm with him because I love him and you're a Jerk then yes..."

"Jude...you were supposed to be mine forever..."

A woman stepped out of the shadows and draped herself on Shay.

"How dare you let her out..."

"Can''t have you...I've got her..."

Shay grabbed Sadie and Kissed her passionately.

Jude grabbed Tommy and ran.

Jude and Tommy got into the limo and Jude started to break down.

"Tommy...It hurts..."

She fell into his arms and cried.

He stroked her blond hair gently.

"It'll be alright sweetie...ok.."

Jude cried for about an hour on and off.

"Tommy..."

"Yes Jude..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Then take me..."

"Jude..."

She kissed him gently with passion.

((What will he do!))


	31. The Fiasco:D

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER...I just...my life as of late has been hectic..also I lost that bf..also with the whole end of the season thing I..Just...was uninspired...:(

**ON TO THE FIC!**

"Tommy...please..."

Jude's eyes were pleading.

"I...I..."

For the first time in awhile Tommy was nervous..his cool obviously blown.

Jude inched closer to Tommy and started to take off his shirt.

"Jude...I...JUDE?"

Tommy pushed Jude lightly off of him.

Jude moved even farther away from him confused.

"But we just got engaged...WHY!"

"Jude...you're very vulnerable right now..I..just.."

"Tommy..."

Jude looked down tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I really really...I just.."

"Look...girl..."

Tommy put his hand under her chin raising her head to his.

"It's not that...I don't want to..it's just..."

Tommy let out a sigh.

"Now is not the time...or the place.."

"Look...you're so eager to sleep with every other girl in the world...but ME..YO-"

Tommy cut her off

"It's because I truly Love you girl...and I want EVERYTHING to go right..."

Jude let out a sigh and sank into his arms.

"I love you Tommy..."

"Love you too girl..."

Jude fell asleep in his arms.

Tommy got out of the car carrying her.

The Paparatzi gathered around him again.

"Hey Tommy..Tell me...Was she a good lay?"

A paparatzo shouted from the sea of cameras around him.

"Well I wouldn't know because she's not a lay.."

Tommy said irritated.

_I swear..If I wasn't carrying her I'd punch the Shit out of him._

Tommy continued to walk by the Paparatzi calmly.

"Oh yeah...I'm sure buddy come on..you can tell us..."

Tommy's face started turn red with anger.

Just then Jude woke up.

"Tommy...Tommy...What's going on?"

Jude hopped out of his arms.

They all continued to walk down towards the apartment.

"Why..must you park so far from your apartment.."

"Hey..it's my spot.."

They both laughed to try and lighten the mood.

The rude Paparatzo shouted out again.

"Hey Jude...is he good in bed..."

"I wouldn't know...I'M A VIRGIN.."

Jude smiled evily at the Paparatzo and continued towards the apartment.

Tommy whispered to Jude.

"I swear...he dosen't stop I'm going to punch him.."

Jude laughed.

"No..I have a better Idea.."

Jude pulled two cans of whip cream out of her bag.

"For all of those pesky paparatzi problems use Pap-B-Gone brand whip cream"

She handed one of the cans to Tommy.

They both turned around.

"On the count of 3..."

"Yeah..."

"1...3!"

Jude and Tommy sprayed the paparatzi with whipped cream.

They ran towards the apartment Jude snorted as they did.

((PLZ REVIEW...))


	32. The Thoughtfull

**Authors note:I'll be gone till next Monday but before I go here's a chapter.**

_**ON TO THE FIC**_

They got into the apartment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE we just did that!"

Jude said as she panted falling down on the couch.

Tommy laughed at her.

"Girl..It was your idea.."

"Shut up Tommy..."

She grabbed him as he went by making him fall in her lap.

"Um...um...Tommy.."

Tommy turned around and looked at Jude.

"Yes Jude..."

"I...um...I uh..."

Jude coughed nervously.

"I think that we should..um..slip into..um..something more comfortable.."

Jude said as she started to blush.

"Yeah..we really should..."

Tommy jumped off of Jude.

"So..Yeah..Do you have anything here I can wear?"

"Yeah..My bedroom is upstairs and to the left..."

"Ok..."

Jude said as she started up the wooden stairs.

Tommy went into the studio.

"Who would've thought...that from day one...to now..

we would be where we are..."

"She's mine...and...It feels...so right.

I can still remember the day we met.

She was so young...so..Mean..."

Tommy laughed at that statement.

"She was mean...but she was Jude.

As time went by we got closer...then that day came...her Sweet Sixteen.

Unfortunately I made it anything but sweet...that kiss.

I didn't want to take it back..but..I had to..she was too young..to innocent...to...her

I just wasn't ready to admit my feelings for a woman that was Seven years younger than me.."

The Scene cuts to Jude reaching the top of the stairs.

"So...he said left..right?"

Jude let out a sigh and went to the left putting her hand on the door's handle.

"Wow...Um...am I really here?"

Jude said opening the door.

She looked around the room and let out a slight squeal of excitement.

"Tommy's room...It's...full...of stuff...about...me..um..00.."

Jude stood in shock while still looking around.

On the wall were blown up pictures of them together and of Jude alone.

Also on the wall was Jude's first CD in a Huge case with an autograph beneath.

"Oh...so THAT'S where my stuff went to...Ha ha"

Jude opened up Tommy's closet and picked out a shirt.

She then opened up his underwear drawer and smiled.

Jude searched for a while through assorted underwear.

"Alright...this one..."

Jude picked out a pair of boxers.

She then headed downstairs.

The scene then cuts back to Tommy who is now in thought on the couch.

_Then I dated her sister..._

_because she was legal and she reminded me of Jude._

_She wasn't good enough..she wasn't Jude._

_Then there was a few days before her Seventeenth birthday._

_That kiss...I couldn't take back._

_I wouldn't because...I realized._

_Then I needed her._

Jude walked in and interrupted his thoughts.

She had on a blue button up shirt with the collar popped and black boxer shorts with flames on them.

"So What do you think?..."


	33. The damned

Jude waited for his response.

"So...Tommy...What do you think?"

He continued to stare at her in awe.

Jude went over to Tommy and sat net to him and placed her head on his.

"Jude...I...I...I um..."

He cleared his throat trying to gain some composure.

"You..Look...Beautiful Jude.."

Jude smiled.

She finally took a good look at him.

"You look um..um..yeah..um.."

He smiled at her and hugged her kissing her gently on the top of her neck.

Jude let out a slight squeal of pleasure.

She started to lift up his shirt as she kissed him gently.

His shirt went over his head and is tossed on the floor.

They continued making out for a few minutes.

Jude stopped kissing him and looked him in the eye groaning.

She then pushed him away.

"If we...keep on at this...we'll end up..and"

Tommy cut in.

"I know girl...I know..."

They both separated and were on opposites ends.

They put in some home movies and crawled back together.

It was 2 A.M. By the time that the movies were done.

Tommy motioned for Jude to go upstairs.

"So...Jude...I'll just show you to your room and.."

Tommy was cut off as he looked down.

Jude was acting like she had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Fine then girl...If you're gonna be that way...guess We'll just sleep down here."

Jude who was lying on a shirtless Tommy cracked a smile.

The next morning They are woken up by the door trying to be broken down.

"Tommy...What's going on!"

Jude began to scream.

"It's that damned Paparazzi... "

The door begins to dip inside.

"Tommy...we need to do something..."

Tommy and Jude head towards the door.

The door comes off of one of its hinges.

The Paparazzi come in and start taking pictures of Jude and Tommy huddled together.

"GO AWAY!"

Jude yelled as she grabbed ? and did ? to ?

((Tee hee)...


	34. Jude in Jail

**Authors note**:SORRY! Life has been hell lately...I'll try to update once a week now...leave reviews to show you still read or I'll Quit.

Jude took a chair and threw it at the Papartzo.

"GET OUT!"

Tommy grabbed her arms and locked them in place.

"Don't do that Jude...-"

"I have every right to...they're in the house!"

Jude broke free of Tommy and lunged at one of the photographers.

"Get out of here...NOW!"

The paparazzi start to retreat.

The police come in.

"So...we meet again..."

The officers put handcuffs on Jude.

"Jude Harrison you're under arrest for assault and battery!"

"But it was justifiable!"

"Tell it to the Judge!"

Jude looked to Tommy.

"Tommy...I-"

"Don't worry Jude I'll bail you out..."

Jude was escorted out the door and to the parking lot.

There were many people being arrested in the driveway.

The scene cuts to the police station.

Jude is in a line-up with the paparazzi holding a sign.

_This is completely...completely...degrading..._

The scene then cuts to Tommy and the police chief.

"Come on...You've got to drop the charges..."

:She threw a lamp and punches at them..."

"They broke the door down and invaded our privacy"

"I'll have to think about it..."

"Ok..."

Twenty minutes pass and Jude is in her jail cell.

"Tommy...Am I getting out of this place soon?"

"It all depends on what the chief says."

"It's been FOREVER they need to make a decision!"

Jude and Tommy lock Fingers through the bars.

The chief came into to cell block.

"I've made a decision"

BUMMM BUMMM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM


	35. Author's note

Hey guys and gals here's the deal I won't have a computer for a month So for that month I'm going to write the rest of the story.  
It's about time this story had an ending...if anyone is still reading.  
well I guess leave a review.  
and thanks for being patient. 


End file.
